Digimon: The Lost Crests
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: What if there were crest holders that lived in America? It takes a tragedy to find out. Will the DigiDestined accept the the new crest-bearers? Can the Digidestined save the Digiworld as it suffers through another Kaizer like invasion, only doubled?R&R^_^
1. Leaving America, Arriving in Japan

"Poor Kayla," a fifteen-year-old girl, with light brown hair and green-blue eyes, was looking at a very old picture frame as she was packing up her room. "She never got a good chance, you know," she said to her companions.  
  
"Lia out of everyone here, Trista would probably agree with you the most," said Teresa, 15, who looked a lot like Lia.  
  
"Really guys, we should be happy for Lia, and Teresa, you should not read the books, but pack them." Trista was the oldest out of the bunch, 17. "Kayla never did get a chance, but she had a great time while she was here." Trista thought of her younger sister that died at age six, eight years before. Now, Kayla's best friend Lia was the little sister. Trista smiled to her self. An odd pair the two girls had been at the time, Lia was the neighbor's daughter and the only other kid Kayla's age. The two girls bonded quickly even through their many differences. The big ones were Kayla was small, petite, and soft-spoken. On the other hand Lia was loud and very active in everything other than ballet. Ballet was what Kayla loved most.  
  
"Hey Trista! Snap out of your trance and tell me what you think about the guitar and keyboard," came Lia's voice from the closet.  
  
"Oh. Uh, why not leave them here till you get settled and we'll send them later."  
  
"Ok, Tris." Lia said. 'I hope Trista will be ok. She lost Kayla with me, then she lost my mom and dad with me. Now she's losing me in a way.' Lia was thinking about the trip that she was making to meet her family. She was going to Japan. 'Wow. How long has it been?' She thought, 'Eight. Definitely eight years since I've seen my cousins. Kennie would be who old now? Sixteen, seventeen? Sammie would nearly be an adult. Wow so much time has gone by.' Lia stopped working and looked out the window at the darkening sky and sighed. A girl with pink hair worn in buns, like Rini's in Sailor Moon only the rest of her hair just hung down her back to her waist, came over and touched her shoulder.  
  
"Thinking about Japan, or Taylor?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Bunnie, both. I've been hoping Taylor will be able to see me off when I leave in three days, but the nurse I talked to said that he'll probably be out in four at the earliest."  
  
"We know he's going to make it if he can." Bunnie, 14, left her friend and went to go to the kitchen and check on dinner. 'Taylor has to see Lia off. He's been her friend the longest of us all.' That was true she and Taylor, the only wanna-be Goth she ever befriended had met through Lia. He was sorta Goth when the rest had met him, but Lia met him in St. Jude's Hospital right after Kayla had died. She was wandering the halls of the children's ward when she had seen the small boy crying in his room.  
  
"Hey there. Why are you crying?" Lia had asked.  
  
"I gotta have my tonsils taken out and I know it's gonna hurt!" Taylor replied her.  
  
"No it won't, I had mine out two months ago. It doesn't hurt at all," she smiled at him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Excuse me, Taylor it's time. Ok?" said a nurse by the door.  
  
"Will you wait here for me?"  
  
"Sure Taylor. Oh. My name is Lia." 'Was it really eight years ago? And who would have thought that Kayla's death helped me meet one of my best friends.'  
  
'Maybe her parents' death will introduce her to more, We don't know for sure. Lia has been getting ready for her trip to Tamachi for a while. Unfortunately, when her cousin, Ken, came up missing, that totally messed her up. Man, I've never seen her look so sad.She would just sit in the garden or parlor, red-eyed and very quiet, but when they found him we couldn't get her to shut-up,' thought Bunnie.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Oh, I don't see him!" cried Lia.  
  
" You worry too much, mon ami," said Rei, 15, a girl that resembled Bunnie just slightly, but without the pink hair. Her hair was black and spiky.  
  
"Oh really, Rei! Have some compassion!" said Ami, 11, a girl with short brown hair that always seemed to bounce.  
  
"Maybe we should go look for him?" said Teresa.  
  
"No! Then you'll miss boarding call!" exclaimed Lia. "I got you all here so none of you will leave till my plane's in the air! Ami, Rei does have compassion she just chooses not to use it. And Teresa, you of all people should stay."  
  
"Why?"  
  
" Because you have the cameras!"  
  
"Oh yeah! I do, don't I."  
  
'What am I gonna do with out them?'  
  
"Flight 3115 is now boarding. Please report to gate A-17. Thank you!"  
  
"That's my flight!" Lia hugged everyone at least six times, then,  
  
"Lia, you can't forget me can you?" came a voice from behind her. Lia turned around and there was Taylor, on crutches smiling big. She gave him hugs, grabbed her stuff, and took the cameras that belonged to her, and boarded her plane, tears in her eyes.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Hurry up! Come on Mama, Papa, you too. Lia's plane is gonna be here soon!" a boy with long purple hair was saying. "She's gonna get off the plane and think we forgot her!" 'Who could forget the smile she wore. I never saw her frown or cry. I just know that everyone will like her. I hope she hasn't changed too much.'  
  
"Ken now you're holding us up by day-dreaming," said his mom. "We can leave and make it to the air port with fifteen minutes to spare."  
  
"If we have that much time dear, maybe we could pick up some flowers for her on the way," said Ken's dad.  
  
"Alright! Mom, Dad, come on we gotta get going!"  
  
'Wow! Already we're getting ready to land. I can't wait to see Kennie, but I can't seem to sense Sam. That's ridiculous! I know he'll be there waiting for me with Ken, Aunt Ellis, and Uncle Mikhail. There's no reason why my extra sense should pick up or not pick up Sam. I haven't seen him in forever, maybe that's it,' all these thoughts were running wild in Lia's mind. Lia was always able to tell if someone was ok or not. Ever since she walked right to Taylor in the hospital, she knew she was special. Later on she was able to sense if something good or bad was coming, be it news or people, she knew to certain extent that it was coming. Right now she was doing something she had never done and that was ignoring her gift. 'Have a little Faith, Lia Ichijouji. Wow! That's my name now it sounds so different from the American names I'm used to. I think the only two of us that has always had a really weird last name was Te, with Mitzumi and Bunns with Mizuno.'  
  
"Lia! Over here, Cuz!" Ken cried, waving his hands high for her to see them. 'Wow, she looks great! She's fifteen now, and probably going to be the center of attention around my friends. It'll do her good to be accepted so quickly.'  
  
'Oh My God that's Ken! Teresa would love him!' "Kennie!!" Lia ran as fast as her luggage would let her. He met her half way and they hugged. "Wow, Ken, you look great! Tell me, will I stick out here in my American clothes?"  
  
"Are you really that concerned with your clothes?" Ken asked shocked.  
  
"No, but I figured I would start off all preppy and then surprise everyone by being completely opposite. It didn't work did it?"  
  
"No it didn't. Did you here about Sam?"  
  
"That he's dead, yeah, it happened not long after my friend Kayla passed away."  
  
"Sorry about that," Ken said. "How do you feel about parties? Wait before you answer, here is a little welcome present from us."  
  
"Oh, Kennie. They're so pretty. Konichiwa Aunt Ellis, Uncle Mikhail. How have you been? I hope you have room for my stuff that's still at the house."  
  
"Really dear, what do you still have to bring over?" asked Aunt Ellis.  
  
"Some posters, a box of photo albums, pictures, and my two instruments."  
  
"What instruments do you play, Lia?" asked Uncle Mikhail.  
  
"I play the keyboards and the guitar. I also sing. The girls and I used to enter contests all over the country." Lia smiled proudly she had all the pictures of her and her friends receiving awards for different things. She left the awards at her house to be with Trista.  
  
"Hey, Li, you never answered my question. What do think of parties?" It was Ken's turn to smile. He told his friends not to make plans and be prepared for an e-mail from him saying there was a party at his house for his cousin. Matt and Izzy were desperately trying to find a friend they had over the internet who had moved to Japan. They said they could stop and come if the party was on.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you have a party waiting for me if I say yes right Kennie?" asked Lia who had her eyebrows arched and an amazing grin on her face.  
  
"How come you always know my surprises before I reveal them?"  
  
"I guess I will stop making educated guesses about stuff like that" Lia replied smoothly. 'You don't need to know the truth Ken, at least not yet.'  
  
"Ok. You've got yourself a party, Lia. These are all good friends of mine and I think you will get along well with at least one of them, I'm sure." The two cousins didn't notice Ken's parents looking at them smiling and shaking their heads at the pair.  
  
"Well, Mamma? Will this outfit do for the party?" A flushed Lia came out of her room and twirled before her new "mom".  
  
"Well dear I am no fashion expert by any means, but I think you simply marvelous," was the reply.  
  
"Is that Lia there in that pretty outfit? I hardly would recognize you in a crowd," her new "dad" just came out of Ken's room from helping Ken put in a new lightbulb on the incredibly high ceiling. Lia blushed. She was wearing a jean skort that had flower trim and a flower trimmed leotard. She was so happy, she had only been in Japan for a few hours and she already felt as though she'd been there for months.  
  
"Lia are you rea..Oh you're already dressed. You look great as usual." Ken said this as he entered the living room. "Well, everyone should be arriving soon."  
  
"Ken, Lia we're gonna leave now take care. Bye dears!" said Mom as she and Dad left the apartment.  
  
Ten minutes later, two blond boys, a girl with brown hair, and a boy that looked like her, but older showed up and greeted Ken with happy shouts and hand shakes. This was their first time doing something unrelated to the DigiWorld with the young genius and thought that he was really beginning to open up to all of them. Then, Ken introduced them to Lia. The blondes were Matt, 15, and T.K., 11. They are very close brothers and good friends with Kari and Tai. Kari is eleven and Tai's younger sister. Tai is fifteen like Matt. Then, a boy with blue hair arrived with a red head boy, a brown haired girl, a girl with light purple hair and a small boy with dark brown. They were Joe, 17, Izzy, 14, Sora, 15, Yolei, 12, and Cody, 10. They greeted Ken happily for the same reason as the others, when they were introduced to Lia they complemented her clothes and asked about America. Lia smiled and answered all the questions politely and full of information. Then a boy with maroon hair ran up to the door and greeted Ken, "Hi, Ken. Sorry I'm late, I didn't mean to be, but for everyone's sanity I had to lose Jun in the park on the other side of town. You must be Ken's cousin, Lia," he said when he saw her come up to say hello.  
  
"Yes I am. How are you?"  
  
"Fine, I'm Davis. How are you?"  
  
"Fine, thanks. Please come in." Lia replied with a delightful smile. 'Wow everyone is so nice. It's a lot like home!' she thought.  
  
Soon everyone had meet and had a chance to talk to Lia about her hobbies, friends, anything and everything. When she thought everyone was done, she was going to ask Sora about soccer teams for girls when Matt and Izzy approached her at the same time. "Hi, Matt, Izzy. Are you enjoying yourselves?" she asked politely.  
  
"Actually we were wondering if you had e-mail, so we could keep in touch easier," said Matt.  
  
"Of course. Just let me get some paper to right it on, okay?" she said. Lia grabbed her pocket notebook and dream writer pen. "It's chibi_horned_angel_13@members_only.net ."  
  
"Did you say chibi_horned_angel_13@members_only.net?" asked Izzy.  
  
"Yeah. It's been my e-mail for years."  
  
"Then you're the pen pal that moved to Japan!" exclaimed Matt.  
  
"Wow! That means you're Rckstr_1@members_only.net and Prodigious_27@members_only.net. Wow! I never thought I'd meet you guys!" She said excitedly.  
  
"And we never thought we'd meet you!" the boys said in unison. 'Wow! Friends already. This won't be so hard. And Matt's real cute too!' she was putting her mind at ease. Odaibah wasn't gonna be that bad. 


	2. Danae Nerazaji and her firey vision

A/N & Disclaimer: Digimon is not my property, but the Digimon and characters   
that you don't know are property of meLia, and my friendsYou know who you   
are Sorry I forgot that last time. But you can't yell at me cause it's my   
first fic so go bugger off if you don't like it! Thank you to Zeemon,  
you know I couldn't have ever gotten these characters right without you.   
Thanks to Teresa, You are the best Sis hope you are enjoying the ride! ^__^  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
*Sigh*  
"Is there something wrong Danae?" asked a strange digimon called PicoZeemon.  
"No, not really. I'm fine just bored." Danae had met the rookie form of   
PicoZeemon, which was Zeemon, almost four years ago and they'd been  
inseparable. Right then, she and PicoZeemon were sitting in her room at the   
boarding school. "Mademoiselle Duprie's school for Young Ladies. Oh, WHY am   
I here? I should be out traveling, seeing the world. Out doing something   
besides spending the summer here." Danae frowned. Her parents were on their   
THIRD honeymoon, and they had asked her to stay at the school. "Why did I   
ever agree to this? This is too boring. There's only a handful of us and the  
staff here is only five!"  
"Danae, something appears to be troubling you. What is it? I'm to help you,  
through everything. You can tell me anything." Said her digimon,   
interrupting her thoughts.   
"Nothing at all."  
"It's being here isn't it? Danae, you could have gone home you know that   
right?"  
"I know. I was just thinking..." she trailed off and moved to sit on the   
purple window seat.  
"About what?"  
"My aren't we the inquisitive one today, hmm?" PicoZeemon smiled and shook   
his head.  
"Mysteries are made of curiosity."   
"You say that like I don't know. I was thinking of four years ago.."  
" It was four years ago on my twelfth birthday when it happened..."  
Everyone was yelling and running away from the Great Courtyard, except one   
girl who was running towards it. It was then that Danae had encountered her   
first digimon. Unicornmon and Toadramon were having a battle and came right   
through the wall. She stood in awe staring at the strange creatures. Then he   
came. From the shadows a form she could not describe came out and started to   
towards the other digimon. He was like a shadow over the moon, dark and   
mysterious beyond compare. His arms were thin, like twigs, with deadly, scary  
claws for hands. He seemed capped in a shroud of midnight, darkness creeping   
and pooling down to his feet. The form was gaunt-like and thin, morbidly so.   
Danae felt instantly that she knew the odd creature very well. The   
shadow-person, moved nimbly, coming between the two digimon and sent   
tendrils out of night to immobilize them. Even though he was a truly   
imposing figure, Danae found him strangely familiar, like he was part of her   
that had been missing or forgotten. After the battle was finished, Danae   
approached the strange digimon and said, "You came.." She was surprised by   
the way she was talking, it implied she knew him, did she?  
"Indeed," he replied. "It has been far too long, Danae..."  
"Danae, it's almost noon. Maybe we should go get some food. You know we   
digimon need lots of food incase there is an emergency."  
"But there never is! I know that I shouldn't be complaining, but even some   
of the American DigiDestined have had battles-"  
"We've been in a-"  
"That's not the same," she interrupted. Danae started to restlessly walk   
around the room and occasionally looked out the window. "All I want is..   
something exciting to happen. What is the...Nevermind. All we are is a couple  
of heralds and we never have any real adventures."  
"Maybe we're not needed yet. Give Gennai some time. He knows what he's   
doing."  
"But.. Ugh." Danae fell to her knees a hand to her head.  
"Danae! What's wrong do you have a headache, are you getting a vision? Danae!  
Danae!" Danae had completely collapsed and her eyes were shut.   
"Where am I? What is this place? Zee! PicoZeemon! Zee, Where are you?" she   
realized that if he were here with her he would have answered. The others in  
America. They're all together, crying. Lia's parents died, and now she's   
leaving on a plane where is she going? There's Ken. He's her cousin, she   
living with him now. Lia is with the DigiDestined in Japan. Ohh it's getting  
hot Ahhhhh!!" The picture of Lia and the DigiDestined then burst into   
flames.  
"Danae, you're hot as fire. Oh please wake up! Please."  
"What is that in the fire? It's a person!" Suddenly laughter, so evil and   
sinister it ran shivers down her spine, rang out into the smoke and shadows.  
"Danae, it has been a long time, has it not?" asked a voice that sounded so   
familiar. Danae was sure she knew the boy it came from, but she wasn't sure.  
"Obviously, not long enough. Who are you?"  
"Well, my dear if you can't remember me right now you soon will. Whether or   
not you like it," he laughed again, and then turned and disappeared.  
"Danae, please open your eyes!" PicoZeemon begged. Suddenly, Danae sat up   
fast, breathing fast.  
"Oh, Zee!" She grabbed the shocked and relieved digimon and hugged him.   
"I think I wanna take back all the stuff about adventure. We'll be leaving   
to see the DigiDestined soon."  
"I take it that a new evil is coming."  
"Yes, but there is going to be some awakenings soon, too."  
"The evil should be found out quickly. We need to help them be best   
prepared."  
"I know. Let's tell Gennai."  
"Right after we get some food?" asked her hopefully.  
"Right after lunch," she laughed and carried the digimon carefully down to   
the kitchen of the school for lunch. Thankfully there was no one there to   
see them.  



	3. Comings and Goings

As Matt's Band started to play their first hit, screams went up in the crowd. Lia was there with Izzy, Tai, Sora, Kari, and TK. She was so into Matt and the concert, that she didn't mind the fact that Ken had refused to come. He was somewhere with Daviswho was probably upset since Kari wasn't with him,Yolei, and Cody. When he refused to come, it almost sparked a fight. They all learned that Lia's temper was nothing to mess with over the past three weeks. Lia was upset that her cousin wasn't going to support his friend, and nearly fainted with shock when she learned that there were others not going. In her mind the only one with a valid excuse was Joe, who had a test. Meanwhile, there was a meeting that Izzy's parents were attending. It was for the foreign student housing project. That school year's students eligible were only about five for Odaiba. Most were girls. The Izumi's were there to see if a specific young lady was on the list, and she was. They were able to house her and they had a son that would be attending the school with her. With the fact that they were able to provide her with a caring environment out of the way, they left to get the apartment ready for the young American girl.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Congrats, Teresa!" came the cheers of her friends.  
  
"Thanks guys! I can't wait. You guys are gonna see me again though. Oh, Ami don't cry!" Ami was wailing and was about to flood the room.  
  
"I know, but you and Lia all before a month has even passed. I'm losing all my friends!"  
  
"Now see here Ami Matthews! You are not even close to losing any of us. Lia wrote that she's hoping to visit to see YOUR birthday. Now, what does that tell you? Lia keeps in touch, wishes us good luck when we compete..." Rei fell silent as her own eyes began to get watery. Soon all of them were thinking of all the contests that they won with Lia, when suddenly, the phone rings.  
  
"Hello," said Teresa into the receiver. "Lia! How are you? Oh my God your timing is so damn good. We were just talking about you"  
  
"Of course you were, because I was thinking about you guys! Hey Te, put me on speaker, Kay?"  
  
"Sure." Teresa pushed a button and hung up the phone. "Can you hear me?"  
  
"Of course. Who else is there? Wait lemme guess, everyone including Willis, by web cam."  
  
"Damn, you're getting good at that," said Willis.  
  
"Will you all stop cussing at the woman, I mean she calls us and all you do is Damn her till she's in Hell. What's with you people?"  
  
"Taylor, calm down. She's cool with it. Aren't ya, Li?" asked Bunnie.  
  
"As always. Any way, here's what I called for. Happy B-Day, Bunnie! Congrats, on your latest win. Congrats Tay, for staying out of the hospital for more than your previous record of one week, make it a month and I'll send you a rock CD. Did you make it this year Teresa?" Lia, as well as everyone else, knew that Teresa had been trying for the Foreign Student program for almost three years. Lia on the other hand already knew the answer to the question, Izzy had been so kind as to inform her just before she called. Izzy had brought her a very pretty bouquet, which was really from Matt he informed her, and the news of his parents' choice for the program, not to mention the reason they joined. Lia was so happy and she was going to help decorate the room too.  
  
"Actually...." Teresa sounded really depressed at first, " YES!!!!!!!!!! They accepted me!"  
  
"Great what family are you with?" asked Lia, very close to telling her whom  
  
it was any way.  
  
" The Izumi's. They have-"  
  
" A son who will be attending school with you while you are there. Right?"  
  
"How in the hell did she get that? How did you-"  
  
"Know that before you told me? You guys really wanna know? Well... I guess I should tell you. hang on.. Izzy! Hey come here a sec."  
  
"Um, am I in trouble?" asked Izzy.  
  
"You are not in trouble. Hang on guys." Lia put them on speaker. "Guys, are you still there?"  
  
"Yes, but why are we on speaker?" asked Bunnie.  
  
"Guys, This is Izzy Izumi, a very good friend of mine and the son of the Izumi family Teresa will be staying with."  
  
"Hello. It's nice to talk to you after all the great things Lia has said about you." Izzy said politely.  
  
"Holy Shit Lia! Do you know all of Odaiba this quickly? If so, than DAMN!" said Taylor.  
  
"That would be Taylor, sorry for indecent choice of foul language that he chose to express himself with. My name is Rei Jones," said Rei, as suddenly giggles erupted on the other end of the phone. Lia and Izzy looked at each other and grabbed the phone and headed towards Ken's room.  
  
"Hey Ken! Let us in so I can see something on the web."  
  
"Sure, Lia. Come on in," came Ken's response.  
  
"Thanx." Lia logged on as Izzy was trying to find out was going on from the people on the other end of the phone, which wasn't working.  
  
"Hey you guys, in Cali! We have a request for a vid chat with chibi_horned_angel_13!" said Willis.  
  
"Huh?!?!?!?" said everybody else except for Izzy. Then, Lia, Izzy, and Ken erupted into gales of laughter.  
  
"You giggles didn't laughs invite snickers me to the giggles to the party? How rude!" Lia said and then started laughing again. While some red- faced girls stood up quickly and tried to act as if nothing had happened. "Oh man, that recording is good for some blackmail. giggles hysterically"  
  
"Lia, you wouldn't do that to us we're like family!" Trista looked in horror at the computer screen.  
  
"You guys got really gullible while I've been gone."  
  
"Leave them alone, Lia. You're being too hard on them." To Lia's friends it was a new voice. "I didn't let you use my computer to put you're friends down." The owner of the voice came into view, it was Ken. Teresa looked on and blushed furiously.  
  
"Um, Teresa," came Lia's voice. "You are blushing very badly."  
  
"Huh? Oh.. Um.. I'll be right back." This made everybody laugh but Ken and  
  
Izzy, who looked very confused.  
  
"Hey Li. have been keeping up with us?" asked Ami.  
  
"Vocally? Kinda, I guess. Why?" she replied.  
  
"We haven't heard you sing in FOREVER. Come on Lia, please!!!" they all pleaded.  
  
"Um.. Please stop.. Not now guys.." Lia pleaded them red with embarrassment, as Ken and Izzy looked at her with smiles and curiosity.  
  
"Hey Lia, what do they mean vocally?" asked Izzy.  
  
"You didn't know that Lia used to sing in competitions all over the US?" asked Ken. Lia finally talked them into letting her off the hook. this time.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Hey Danae!" Danae turned around and looked for the girl that called her.  
  
"Oh, Katey, it's you. Good morning."  
  
"Good Morning Miss. Danae. You don't look so good. Did you sleep ok last night? You look very tired. Is something troubling you?"  
  
"I'm fine Katey, thank you. Please don't call me Miss Danae. I'm only two years older than you, the Miss isn't really necessary."  
  
"Sorry, Danae. Are you sure you're all right? You look pretty bad."  
  
"I assure you, Katey, I feel fi-... Uhhnh..." Danae suddenly started to collapse.  
  
"Danae! Danae, are you ok? Danae, answer me! Danae!" Katey was starting to panic. There was no one else staying on their side of the building, and by the time she reached someone Danae could be in a critical state. Suddenly Danae was groaning and she began to stir. "Danae, can you hear me? Are you ok?" Danae's eyes slowly opened to see Katey surrounded by the aura of a DigiDestined. She blinked a couple of times, trying to check her sight. After a few blinks, she realized that either Katey was a DigiDestined or her eyes were messed up from her faint. She went with choice number one. Danae sat up and rubbed her head and shook it yes. "Are you sure? Do you want me to help you to your room or anything?"  
  
"Yes, please. If it's no trouble to you."  
  
"It's no trouble, Danae." Danae smiled, Katey was in the school on scholarship and people thought she was poor, but if you got closer you would find that she was on an academic scholarship and could afford to stay if she ever lost it. 'Wow. She always seems so strong I wonder if she's hurt.'  
  
"Danae, is there something wrong? You can tell me. I swear I won't tell anyone. You seem so weak suddenly, I'm just really worried about you."  
  
"There is something sorta wrong, but... Well, how about tea in my room at eleven and I'll see if I can explain it then, after I get some sleep. Does that sound good?"  
  
"Yes, it sounds fine. Here let me get the door." Katey opened the door and helped Danae to the bed. " Just call my room if you need anything, okay?" Danae nodded. She could see PicoZeemon in the shadows looking at her, very worried.  
  
"Don't worry, Katey. I'll keep in touch if I need anything."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you at tea." Katey left and shut the door.  
  
"Come on out Zee." The Digimon was out in a flash looking at her with big eyes.  
  
"What happened Danae? Are you ok?"  
  
"Well, first I collapsed while talking to Katey and fainted. Then, this one is my main concern, I saw the aura of a DigiDestined around her. Zee, Katey is one of the missing crest holders in that legend you told me."  
  
"Ok, but what about tea?"  
  
"I am going to see if I can awaken her with the Digimon files I have. I want her to be able to come with us to Japan. We're going there first. I have a feeling that it'll be the location of the first awakenings."  
  
"Then we'll just have to get ready fo-" Suddenly a scream came from the direction of Katey's room.  
  
"Come on Zee! Katey might be in trouble!" The two ran out of the room towards Katey's room, but when they got there.... "No!!!!!!!! Katey!!" 


	4. First Awakenings

A/N & Disclaimer: For the disclaimer check chapter two. Now, Thank you to Bunnie, for her support and her volunteering to help Zeemon illustrate my fic. Thank you also to Trista for helping me keep "Faith" in myself. Congrats to ya too! I hope that you're happy. Thanks to... Ah never mind I'll thank ya later. So, do ya like the cliffhanger of "Getting Closer"? Hehehehehe! I know, at that point I was hanging to. I got to that point and my mind went blank, but obviously that didn't last long cause here I am! I know you guys are all wondering what happened to Katey, aren't you? Ha! I'm so smart. Well, maybe you'll find out in this chapter.  
  
"First Awakenings: The Crests of Faith and Unity"  
  
  
  
'Wow! This place is huge. Well, when I get off the plane all I do is look for Izzy or Lia. This shouldn't be hard. I wonder if her cousin Ken will be there?' Since Teresa saw Lia's cousin a week ago she couldn't stop thinking about him. 'What's the big deal if I have a crush on him? I mean, who wouldn't?!?!?! He's cute, smart, he laughs, Lia says he can be funny some times, and he's supposedly very sweet and kind..' Just then her thoughts were interrupted by the call for everyone to get their stuff and leave the plane. 'Well, here I go.'  
  
"There she is! Teresa! Over here, Teresa!" Lia called to her friend and ran towards her.  
  
"Ken, she's here. Are you coming to say hello?" Izzy was trying to get Ken's attention as the other genius stared out a window.  
  
"Huh?.. What?. Oh, Izzy. I, uh, sure." Ken looked lost and confused.  
  
"Ken is something wrong? Not that I'm implying anything here, but ever since you saw Teresa on the computer a week ago you've seemed different."  
  
"Well, uh she is kinda cute." Ken began to blush slightly.  
  
"Ok, man. I was starting to think it was serious. Hey, look Lia still hasn't gotten to Teresa, because of the crowd." The two boys began to laugh at the two girls. Lia finally able to get to Teresa and hugged her. Then, the two girls started blabbing about everything to each other, then more hugs, and laughter. Ken and Izzy smiled and started over to the girls.  
  
"Ken, Izzy, this is Teresa Mitzumi, my best friend and one of my sisters. That's a slang term. And Teresa this is my cousin, Ken and my great friend Izzy. I know that you guys already met in a sense, but this is much more polite and less embarrassing for some of us." Teresa shot Lia a dirty look.  
  
"It's nice to meet you in person. And I feel so sorry for you," she said to Ken. "You have to live with her." Ken and Izzy laughed, while Lia hit Teresa on the head. Teresa mouthed 'I'll get you later.'  
  
"It's not that bad. She does get a little temperamental at times, but doesn't everybody?" Ken waited for her to reply 'not me' like a lot of other girls would, but she didn't.  
  
"True, very true. Hey, I know that you have mentioned other people in your letters, so when do I get to meet them?" Lia knew she was referring to Matt.  
  
"Well, maybe tomorrow. Tonight our families are going to dinner-"  
  
"Lia, you've talked enough," interrupted Izzy. "To finish what she was saying, we're all going to dinner and tomorrow we're going to have a picnic with all our other friends so everyone can meet each other, chat-"  
  
"Play soccer." Ken and Lia said it at the same time. Teresa was shocked that Ken liked soccer.  
  
'Well if he's this perfect, than he can't be single.' Thought Teresa as she, Lia, and the boys walked through the airport to the parking lot where the Izumi's were waiting. "Thanx for coming to greet me, both of you." Teresa was thanking Lia and Ken who were going to visit a friend. "I guess I'll see y'all tonight."  
  
"Nice to meet you face-to-face, Teresa. Until this evening." Ken bowed slightly and backed up for Lia to say goodbye.  
  
"I'll call you later to see how you like your room. See ya tonite, Te." With that Lia and Ken started toward Matt's band's practice studio.  
  
"So, Ken. Why were you oh/so/quietly-shy while we were with Teresa?" asked Lia. She had her guesses. She and Ken were complete opposites when it came to liking someone. Lia would act fairly normal, but with prolonged eye contact and a little bit of blushing. Ken on the other hand was more quiet and reserved.  
  
"What do you mean, Lia? I was perfectly normal for first meeting her. I have no clue as to what you were implying." His checks started to get red as they walked along the beach way towards the old warehouse.  
  
"Uh-huh. Well then, you wouldn't care explaining why you've been so day- dreamy the past week. And, if I'm not mistaken you started right after you saw Teresa on the net."  
  
"Lia, I'll tell you later." The two arrived at the warehouse. Matt came out just as they got there.  
  
"Hey, guys! How was Teresa's flight? She got in ok, didn't she? We just went on break, so we got time to talk." He knew Lia was really into music and didn't want to miss a beat. He heard about the almost run-in before his last concert. It just proved he was right about her love for music. 'I wonder if there's a guy that gets to feel her love, like the music does.' He had found himself wondering things like that all the time after his concert. "So, is the picnic still on?"  
  
"Yep! You can make it still, right?"  
  
"Of course I can still make it." 'Why would I miss any chance to be with you?' he thought.  
  
"Great. Than we'll see you tomorrow, Matt. Have a good rehearsal!" Ken said as they started for home. "Well weren't you a little too worried he couldn't come, cuz?" Ken was enjoying this chance to torment her, because he didn't get many.  
  
"What do you mean, Ken? I was just trying to make sure a friend of mine could meet another. I don't know what you're thinking, but if it was anything other than that you're wrong." 'At least that's all I'll tell you. You don't need to know I like Matt, especially since you two are pretty good friends. I think I'll wait till later to even let on that I might like him to him.'  
  
"Hurry up, Lia!" Ken was getting really tired of saying that. Finally, his cousin emerged in a blue-green, flower-patterned, full-length dress. Lia smiled as her cousin's jaw dropped,  
  
"I'm ready to go. Come on Ken we can't keep Izzy and Teresa waiting!"  
  
Meanwhile, Teresa was getting the same reaction from Izzy.  
  
"Can you move any slower? We can't keep Ken and Lia waiting."  
  
"If she's dressed any thing like you I'll have a heart attack."  
  
"You will not do any such thing, Izzy!"  
  
"I would to, cause she's always in something that she could play a sport in."  
  
"Well, you will start to be very surprised.."  
  
Izzy shook his head and thought, 'Lia in a dress.. Never gonna happen. Ken won't be doing much of anything tonight with Teresa dressed like that.' He looked at the girl that had captured his friend's thoughts; she was dressed in a purple, flower-patterned, full-length dress. (A/N: I thought it would be cute if Lia and Teresa dressed similar cause it would make the boys' jaws drop a little further down ^___^)  
  
Matt sat with TK as the hours dragged on. "How long can dinner take?!?!!"  
  
"Well, since they're at a nice restaurant, probably a while. I agreed to wait with you cause you seemed a little depressed when you said that you were waiting for Izzy to call you after dinner. Why? I mean, what's got you messed up, Matt? And if you don't want to tell me tell someone, Tai, Izzy, Lia-"  
  
"I can't tell her, that's the whole point! I've known her as a friend for a while now and before I met her I never thought that I might have to deal with liking her, but then she came and so did the feelings."  
  
"You're telling me that the Matt Ishida that has girls throwing themselves at him, can't tell one, just one girl, that he likes her.. Matt something is wrong with your brain."  
  
"No, it's the fact that she might not feel the same way, that she might shy away from me, that it might upset her or hurt her in some way."  
  
"Matt, you'll never know until you try. Have a little Hope," TK smiled as his older brother glared at him.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you ARE Hope."  
  
"And you're Friendship. Tell her."  
  
"If I tell her, you gotta tell Kari that-"  
  
"You asshole, don't blackmail me." TK was getting really red at the sound of Kari's name and the mention that he'd have to tell her.  
  
"I'm not an asshole, I'm the Man." TK and Matt started to laugh. Matt had always said he was the man ever since they had gone to summer camp four years ago, and gotten transported to the DigiWorld. Suddenly, the phone rang and startled the boys from their gales of laughter and Matt lunged for the phone. "Hello, Ishida residence... Kari? No, Tai I haven't seen her. No, TK's here with me. When did she leave? An hour ago. She didn't take Gatomon. . ."  
  
"Matt, What's going on?!?!? What Happened to Kari?!?!? Matt tell me!!!"  
  
"Tai, I know you're upset, but blaming yourself won't help. She left an hour ago, after you got into a fight, and which way was she heading?. Towards TK's okay. No Tai TK's been over here for almost two and a half. We'll call over there Tai. No, it's no problem. We'll call and we'll go and try to find her. No, Tai. You stay home in case she comes back. We'll keep you posted if we find anything. It'll be ok Tai we'll find her. Goodbye." Matt looked dazed as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Kari. Why'd you leave?. Kari." TK was more of a wreck than Tai was. He was crying the tears that wouldn't come easily to him anymore.  
  
"Come on TK. Get up we're gonna go out as soon as I call mom." Matt dialed the numbers quickly and listen to the rings. "Mom, it's Matt. Fine, has Kari been over there?. No, Tai is looking for her. No, she's not missing. She's probably at Yolie's. Ok, Mom. Talk to ya later. Bye.."  
  
"She's gone." TK looked up from his D-Terminal. "I just asked Yolie, Cody, and Davis if they'd seen her. They all said no." TK's eyes were red all the Hope that is usually there, was completely gone.  
  
"Tai asked everybody else he could get a hold of. He even called Izzy and Ken. What do you think could have. TK?" His brother was tensing up next to him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's the Dark Ocean. That damn Dark Ocean took her away from me again..." TK then left his brother's apartment and headed toward the beach, with Matt staring wide eyed after him.  
  
Ken, Teresa, Izzy, and Lia were all sitting happily outside the restaurant that they and their families just finished eating at. Teresa and Lia looked at their companions as their D-Terminals started to beep. "What's up, guys?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Oh. My. God. Kari's missing." Ken had his out first and quickly read it because he knew it would be an emergency. "She's been missing for more than an hour." Ken looked over at Izzy fear and worry in his eyes. Lia didn't notice because she was in shock, Teresa had and thought, 'Poor Kari, whoever she is. Ken looks terrible. She must be his girlfriend. I knew a guy to good to be true wouldn't be single.'  
  
The two families parted ways.  
  
Kari was still missing the next day except now TK was all over Odaiba trying to find her. Teresa came over with Izzy. Izzy and Ken exchanged few words before telling the girls that they were going to join the search and would be back later. Teresa looked around. "Where's Ellis and Mikhail?"  
  
"In the country, they left early this morning. Wanna spend the night? You can borrow some of my clothes."  
  
"Sure. Hey does Ken have a girlfriend?" Lia looked at her friend and smiled. She knew Teresa liked him, and he liked her. She had promised both that she wouldn't tell the other. She smiled as she got them something to drink.  
  
"Nope. He's single. No prospects, well. he does have a crush, but that's not anything big. Not very into the whole big couple thing, he's really mellow about it." She saw Teresa smile. "Yes, Te, you're welcome to go for the gold, well, in this case I'd say it's purple."  
  
"What is?" asked Teresa eyeing her friend suspiciously.  
  
"The object of your obsession." The girls smiled and laughed, while they toasted each other.  
  
"May every girl get the guy she wants.." Teresa said as their toast.  
  
"Amen!" The girls drank their sodas and sighed. "So much for a picnic and soccer." Lia sighed.  
  
"It's not a total loss. I'm still here, we're still best friends, we're both chasing guys that think of us as friends."  
  
"As usual. Hey what's that?"  
  
"What's what?" Teresa asked as she turned around towards where Lia was looking.  
  
"Something's in Kennie's room. Come on let's check it out." The girls sat their sodas down and went towards Ken's room. When they got to the door, Lia listened . The sound was a humming sound that sounded strangely familiar. "Well here goes nothing." The girls went in and saw nothing except the computer screen activate a program all by itself.  
  
"Ummm. Lia maybe we should leave. Now."  
  
"No let me turn of the computer first." Unknown to the two, Minomon was watching them. He wanted them away from Ken's computer since the DigiPort was opening on it's own. He only recognized Lia, since she was Ken's cousin, but who was this stranger in Ken's room?  
  
"Lia please. Can't you sense something? Or do you ignore it here?" What was she talking about? Sensing? Lia was a normal girl.  
  
"Teresa you are worrying too much nothing bad is here."  
  
"You're just saying that because.. Lia!" Lia was starting to fall. "Li. Are you ok?" Teresa caught her friend.  
  
"Yeah." Lia said it as she looked at Ken's bed.  
  
"Li, What's up? Is something here?" Minomon was no longer watching them he was hiding in the shadows on Ken's bed hoping Lia wouldn't come up. Suddenly,  
  
"Gottcha!" Lia grabbed Minomon as he tried to squirm away. "Hey it's ok. We won't hurt you.." She brought Minomon into the light. "What are you anyway?" Minomon was upset enough that he forgot to act like a stuffed toy.  
  
"I'm Minomon. Now let me go!" He started to wiggle even more.  
  
"Teresa, stop cowering in fear. Hi, Minomon. My name is-"  
  
"Lia, you're Ken's cousin. I don't know her." He indicated Teresa. Since  
  
Minomon stopped struggling she held him gently.  
  
"My n-n-n-name is T-T-T-T- Teresa." Teresa was still scarred.  
  
"Now that we all know each other's names, what are you?" asked Lia. Minomon looked up at her and said  
  
"I'm a Digimon." Lia looked a little confused.  
  
"What's a Digimon?"  
  
"A Digimon is a Digital Monster. We're usually good little Digimon like me. You don't need to be afraid of me in any of my forms." Teresa relaxed. This cute little green fluff ball was a friend. The computer screen started to glow really bright. "Oh No. The DigiPort is opening!" cried the little Digimon. Before either girl could say a word, the three were sucked into the DigiWorld.  
  
A little while later. "Lia! Teresa! We're back! We found Kari." Ken, Matt, and Izzy came into the living room to see it deserted except for two soda cans. Matt walked over to one and sloshed the contents around.  
  
"They're flat, and mostly full. They left a while ago, if they did." Matt explained to them.  
  
"Hey Ken, maybe Minomon knows what happened," suggested Izzy.  
  
"Great idea, Izzy." The three boys went to Ken's room. The first thing Ken noticed was the computer screen. "Oh no. Oh God no!" He ran to screen and pulled up the DigiWorld grid. Matt and Izzy watched over his shoulders. On the screen were two dots, a blue-green dot and a light purple dot.  
  
"They're in the DigiWorld, with Wormmon, whose unable to DigiVolve. They're in great danger. We gotta go after them!" Matt cried as he pulled ken away from the computer. "Come on Ken, open the DigiPort."  
  
"Wait!" said Izzy. "Let me call my mom and tell her me and Teresa are staying over. Then, you two will have more time to try and find them."  
  
"Get going then, Izzy! We gotta go fast!"  
  
"Then go, I'll keep you posted on this side." Matt and Ken nodded and turned toward the computer.  
  
"DigiPort open!" yelled Ken and in a flash they were gone.  
  
"Good luck guys."  
  
"Minomon! Minomon!" Teresa and Lia were searching for their new little friend.  
  
"Lia, Teresa over here!" They ran to where they heard their names called. "Up here." They looked up into the tree, and saw something that resembled Minomon. "I'm Wormmon. I'm a higher form of Minomon. Can you help me down?"  
  
"Sure," said Teresa as she started up the tree. She gently picked him up off the branch and climbed down. "There you go, Wormmon. Safe on the ground."  
  
"We need to find a way back to the real world and fast before we get attacked." Wormmon started into the direction the girls had come from.  
  
"Hey Wormmon!" Lia called him. "What are these?" She and Teresa each held out a D-3. Wormmon walked back towards them and Lia picked him up so he could them better. The most comfortable position for the both of them was Wormmon sitting on her head.  
  
"They're called D-3s," said Wormmon from his perch. "They're a type of digivice. A digivice is only given to a few people all over your world. They're called DigiDestined. That's what you two are, DigiDestined. You will each have a Digimon and probably a crest, too."  
  
"Will our Digimon be anything like you?" asked Teresa.  
  
"No, not that I know of," he answered.  
  
"What about those crests you said something about?" asked Lia. "What's their importance?"  
  
"The crests are created of an outstanding quality in it's Keeper. Some examples of crests are sincerity, hope, kindness, and friendship. They help the Keeper's Digimon companion DigiVolve to a higher level."  
  
"How many levels do Digimon have?" asked Teresa.  
  
"That I know of there are seven and an alternate way to DigiVolve. The levels are egg, in-training, rookie, champion, ultimate, and Mega. The alternate way is Armor DigiVolution. We should be finding a TV around here soon." Wormmon trailed off and the girls looked at each other and shrugged. He was their guide. He knew what he was doing, they didn't.  
  
"Hey, Wormmon. How do you get picked to be a DigiDestined? I mean there is a reason that we were picked right?" Lia was asking questions left and right.  
  
"You ask more questions than Izzy does."  
  
"What?!?!?!?!?!?!" the girls cried. "Izzy's a DigiDestined?!?!?!?!!!"  
  
"Yes, he is." Suddenly, a roar came from behind them.  
  
"Wormmon, please tell me that's a good Digimon that just has a splinter."  
  
"Um.. How about me telling you guys to run!!!" The girls took off at high speed. Wormmon was having problems hanging on, so Lia was running with him in her arms. They had been running a good fifteen minutes when a huge white and purple wolf appeared in front of them. Teresa screamed.  
  
"Hang left, hang left!!!!!" Lia called to her and they turned and ran some more. "There's a cave up ahead. Head there!" The girls dashed inside the cave and sank down puffing against the cool cave walls. Lia sat Wormmon down as she tried to calm down.  
  
"Lia! Teresa! Come here, there's something you should see!" called Wormmon from deeper in the cave. The two girls got up slowly and walked over to where their little friend was standing.  
  
"What are they?" asked Teresa when they saw the two egg like things sitting on a natural shelf.  
  
"DigiEggs." Lia breathed the word she never knew existed and advanced slowly toward them. "Teresa they're our DigiEggs." As Lia neared the DigiEggs one started to glow with a faint blue-green light. Teresa walked towards them, too. The other DigiEgg glowed a light purple. They picked up a DigiEgg each. A bright light began to radiate from each DigiEgg. Then, they hatched and the Digimon inside quickly DigiVolved to the in-training forms, Spritemon and Horsenamon.  
  
Meanwhile the huge wolf the girls saw earlier was battling the Tyranamon that had been chasing the girls.  
  
"Get 'em, Garurumon!" Matt called to his Digimon. Ken was trying to locate the girls by using his D-Terminal and D-3. When the battle was over he had just found them. "Where are they?" Garurumon De-DigiVolved to Gabumon.  
  
"That way, in a cave about seven yards away." The two boys sighed in relief, and started to walk towards the girls they secretly loved.  
  
"Matt, Ken, I still don't understand how they got here if they don't have digivices." Gabumon knew that Matt cared a lot about Lia, but her coming here without a digivice was impossible.  
  
"If we look at it logically, they *didn't* have digivices. That could have been changed by now. We got to find them though." Matt explained to his Digimon companion.  
  
"At least we know where they are and that they're ok," said Ken.  
  
"And they run like the wind." The boys laughed. They heard the girls before they saw the cave.  
  
"Hey.." said Gabumon.  
  
"What's up Gabu?" asked Matt.  
  
"I smell two Digimon that I've never smelled before. They're in the cave." As the three neared the cave Wormmon heard them even over the conversation the girls and their Digimon were having. He went towards the entrance and waited for whatever it was that was coming. Gabumon walked in and saw him, "Wormmon."  
  
"Gabumon? What are you doing here?" Ken came around the corner. "Ken!" Wormmon jumped into his partner's arms.  
  
"How did you get here without me Wormmon?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, Ken. There are a couple of girls over there with Digimon that would like an answer to the whole 'What the hell is the DigiWorld and what the hell does that have to do with me?' question."  
  
"So the girls are alright then?" asked Matt as he came into view.  
  
"Yes. That was you out there wasn't it, Gabumon? The Garurumon that got that Tyranamon to stop chasing us long enough to get away."  
  
"Indeed it was. You said they have Digimon." said Gabumon.  
  
"Yes they just hatched. The miracle of DigiLife." Ken laughed along with Matt, but not loudly so they wouldn't scare the girls. Then they heard a shriek.  
  
"Gabumon." Matt sighed. His Digimon had tried to get a peek at the two girls and one had seen him.  
  
"Hush," hissed Lia. "Hi. I'm Lia. Who are you?" Matt turned toward his Digimon in time to see him disappear around the corner. Matt sighed and went after him. When he saw his Digimon sitting and talking with the two girls he smiled and leaned against the cave wall. Ken joined him a minute later. Wormmon jumped down and went over to Lia who scratched him behind the ear. Wormmon said something and Teresa looked nervously at Lia who didn't notice and started to nod. Wormmon turned back toward Ken and Matt, and two boys realized what was going on. Wormmon was coming to get them in order to show the girls that the DigiDestined were all very normal people. Matt looked at the girls, their attention was on Gabumon and their Digimon. He and Ken exchanged nervous glances, nodded, and walked toward the girls.  
  
"Hey Girls!" they said in unison. Lia stopped, looked up, and nearly fell over.  
  
"Oh My God!" the girls cried. Teresa was staring at Ken and this blond guy she didn't know and was really confused. Lia on the other hand fainted from shock.  
  
"Lia!" Matt cried as she fell. He caught her just in time. Spritemon hovered protectively over her.  
  
"Lia, wake up! We need to get you home." Spritemon then turned her attention to the boy holding her partner. "Don't you have any manners. You two waltz in here and scare her into a faint. You two should be ashamed!"  
  
"Umm, whatever-mon you are, Lia's a friend of mine and she fainted from shock not fright!" Matt retorted.  
  
"Matt, it's not the Digimon's fault. She's just trying to protect Lia."  
  
"Yeah! You would show me some respect if I could DigiVolve! Yeah, then You'd be sorry." Spritemon was around Matt's head until Gabumon grabbed her by the ankles. "Hey! What's the big idea Gabumon?"  
  
"I'm just trying to protect my partner." Teresa giggled at the two. Her Digimon was resting in her lap. She gasped when Ken sat down beside her.  
  
"So, how was your first trip to the DigiWorld, Teresa?" He asked with a perfect smile.  
  
"Tiring. I haven't run that far, that fast since the track meet last spring at nationals! Hey Ken, Do you know what Digimon looks like-"  
  
"A big white and purple wolf? Ask Gabumon about Garurumon. That is his champion form after all."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." There was a soft moan from Lia and they both looked over to see her stir in Matt's arms. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and saw Matt.  
  
"Oh!" she sat up fast and whipped around to see Ken and Teresa laughing at her, even the Digimon were having trouble keeping a straight face except for Spritemon who was flying around and scolding everyone. Lia started to laugh herself. Spritemon flew over to her and perched on her shoulder. "Hey, can we get back home now? Nothing against the DigiWorld, but I wanna sit on nice comfy sofa and drink some soda pop!" Everyone agreed with Lia's plan except for Horsenamon, because then she had to get up. Stingmon carried Ken, Teresa, and her Digimon to the portal, while Lia rode behind Matt on Garurumon. Spritemon was clinging to Lia's shoulder for dear life.  
  
"Can't you slow down?" asked Spritemon.  
  
"Can you stop complaining?" asked Lia. "Come on, Matt I wanna fly!"  
  
"You heard her Garurumon let's get going!" And they raced off toward home and a night of learning and confessions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: The Lia*aka*SailorV you knew is no more!!!!!! Evil laughing I have found my true destiny as the Digimon Fanfic Kaizeress!!!! People look at Lia funny as she comes out in her outfit. It's a black outfit similar to Ken's except it has a skirt with the crest of faith embroidered on it. The one piece is black, as are the boots, except with blue-green trim. Everything that was gold is now silver. Even the glasses are smaller with a blue-green tint. Taylor calls her a phsyco. I am not crazy! This is my destiny!!!! Bunnie and Teresa come up  
  
Bunnie: I know you like your new outfit, but! Taking Teresa's job as a Ken impersonator is not good.  
  
Teresa: What's wrong with that..  
  
Lia: Nothing. And I'm not impersonating Ken this is my Destiny!  
  
Bunnie: But you're a DigiDestined.. And what's that spot on your arm? Lia looks at it closely  
  
Lia: Oh that's blood from when I punched that guy at school for Dissing Fanfic writers and Digimon. He also called me a weirdo. So I knocked his lights out. Sorry, Bunns. I woulda saved him for you but rage induced punches are more effective.  
  
I command you to come back and read more when it comes. more evil laughter Bunnie and Teresa can't take it anymore and drag Lia away after putting duct tape on her mouth. 


	5. Traveling to America (part one)

A/N & Disclaimer: I did not write this as you can probably tell. but hey Who gives a fuck??!!!!? I hope you like this Zeemon wrote it.  
  
Zeemon: Damn straight I did!!! You take too long!  
  
I was on vacation!! I went to Flordia! It was really fun. I want everyone to know that chptr. 6 is in the works and will be up soon. I hope.  
  
Zeemon: It better be!  
  
Night fell upon London, the casual fog rolling in as the chill winds rattled through the city streets. Danae lay sleepless on the alabaster bed in her hotel room. Her mind was heavy with thoughts.... Thoughts about Katey. About America. Even about that snide boy that had stalked them about in the airport. Her face contorted into a look of indignation as the image of the  
  
snobbish young man flowed into her mind. With his stupid little leather bomber jacket, and his stupid little round sunglasses, and his stupid little goatee! Well... the goatee was kind a... in an off-handed way... sort a... pleasant.... But he was still stupid! A haze of black velvety darkness roiled toward her bed, a contrast to the fair sheets that were spread over the mattress. The shadows writhed and took form, appearing as PicoZeemon on the side of her bed, his face dark, yet somehow concerned was muddled into his expression. "What's wrong, Danae?" The small, drab Digimon's voice was only slightly above a whisper as his amethyst eyes peered to the young woman.  
  
Danae sighed.  
  
"I dunna know, Zee," she murmured, not even looking down to him, her gaze drifting to the clear window that held view to the dull grayness of the city at night. "I think... oh, I don't know.... I think I'm worried about Katey. How shell handle all this... we havena even told her about the other DigiDestined... I'm still amazed she even came with us, after all that the poor girls been through. With the dark ocean and all, well I just hope she'll take tall in stride." She let off another small sigh, glancing down to the reserved Digimon, one thin eyebrow quirked inquisitively to him. "Well? What do ya think about it all, Zee? Been awful quiet... Not like you tall...." Danae let onto a meek smile, hoping to bring out a witty quip or retort from her Digimon, but all she got was a medative silence. "Zee," she said again, slowly pulling herself up to peer down at him with an anxious, nervous frown written upon her lips. "...Zee, ifin ya don't say somethin right this very moment," she threatened, her voice growing in volume, but in no way loud, or even conspicuous. Finally, the small Digimon pulled his gaze up to Danae's misty,  
  
gray eyes. ...  
  
"Danae," he breathed, his voice indescribably a mix of concern and fear, "Ya haven't any idea what yer gettin yourself into here... There be powers running about that I, ME, a creature of darkness of night, fear. Please, please, I beg of ya, take care before ya need it...." The plain,  
  
unmasked look of absolute sincerity and fear from PicoZeemon made Danae tremble. She slowly shut her eyes, breathing in and out softly, her chest barely moving as she tried to keep from tearing up at the utter ring of fortune and prophecy that she heard in Zee's voice. After a long, agonizingly silent eternity, Danae felt a slight tug at her nightgowns sleeve. She blinked open her eyes, rearing back a bit as the dim light from the lamp in the room blinded her. PicoZeemon continued to gently pull on the gossamer cloth of Danae's sleeve, until finally she retracted her arm from him.  
  
"Yes, I understand, Zee... I'm sorry...." Her whispered words were soft and emotionless, keeping hidden the wretched feeling that now stung deep within her gut. The two frowned and hesitantly fell back asleep, Danae's Digimon nestled within her arms in a caring embrace.  
  
Early that next morning....  
  
Danae stepped from her room groggily, having been forced, both by PicoZeemon and Katey, to shower and dress before their flight. The big flight. To America. Danae narrowed her eyes as she walked down the nasty pastel hallway of the hotel, moving towards Katey's room. Damn. Katey stood there, a smile on her face, chipper and eager as usual. "How in the Lords name do ya do it,  
  
girl?" came Danae's voice from the middle of the hall to Katey. The young chestnut girl gave off an airy laugh, the lovely swell of her voice streaming down the soft, ebullient blue hall of the hotel.  
  
"How do I do what? Get up during the day, unlike you, ya damn vampire?" She chuckled a bit, raising up a hand to gently shield her mouth. Danae rolled her somber gray eyes, trudging up to her exuberant friend and giving her a light thwap on the shoulder, a clear ring as one of Danae's silver rings smacked against the plastic strap on Katey's shoulder.  
  
"Come off it, and lets be gone from this wretched place. The plane comes... when again?" Oh, how she despised this whole time thing. When she gets older, she simply must come up with a way to halt that annoying triviality, a thought that passed through Danae's mind most everytime she was late for something. The two continued to chat away for a bit longer, Danae  
  
grumbling about how depressing the day was, and Katey just chortling back. Both finished any last minute packing they might have, PicoZeemon having been placed inside a kennel with a towel over the cage door to obscure anyone's view, who might dare look inside. The girls traveled in haste, paying a bit more to the taxi-driver in hopes that he might speed up their journey. He didn't. Jerk. Finally, they arrived at the airport, less than twenty minutes before they HAD to get on the plane. Damn, it may very well take that long just to get through the terminal. So, as both hurried through the long halls and corridors of the airport, Danae quietly concentrated on keeping them both from being noticed, the fact that she was the bearer of the Crest of Mystery helping quite a bit. Soon, in less time than either of them thought, they came  
  
to their terminal. Boarding had begun, but luckily it was only for seniors and those with any disabilities. They were on time, and even a little early. The next thing that happened made the hair on the back of Danae's neck stand on end, and Katey swirl about, fist ready to punch.  
  
"Well ello, ello, ello there, girls. Missed me that much, ehh?" A shudder and wave of aggravation rippled through both the girls' bodies.  
  
"Bugger of, Aaron. What are ya doin here, following us? We could have you hauled off to the clinker for that kind of crap, ya know?" came Katey's robust and boisterous voice, smacking into Aaron like a gale of wind.  
  
"Ah, calm down there, ya cantankerous girl. No ones followin' ya, so for Christ's sake relax," exclaimed Aaron, waving off Katey's question as one would a swarm of gnats. Danae just stood there, her eyes narrowed, not even turning around to look at that arrogant, nasty, wretched, putrid, delinquent that would scarcely be considered a boy. "Hey now, Danae, what's got you in such a tissy? I thought you'd be glad ta see me again, I mean, honestly, who wouldn't?" Aaron smirked, a thick, golden brown eyebrow arching up curiously. Well, he asked for it. Danae, in barely enough time to whistle, sailed 90, and cracked down so hard with the back of her hand on  
  
Aaron's cheek, that till this day, some people say its still a little rosy. To no ones surprise, a string of vulgarities spewed from Aaron's mouth that could have been used to sow up fifty wool sweaters, pants, and socks with still some left over. During this time, an airport policeman sprinted to the three, having to push through a crowd that had begun to form around the trio.  
  
"Eh now, whot en de Lurds name be goin on ere, eh, eh, eh?!" He spoke in such a fast and furious manner that it wasn't until nearly five minutes before Danae and Katey HAD to get on their plane, that they had understood the man, and explained to him, in slightly manicured version, what had happened.  
  
"Yeah, officer," grumbled Aaron, one hand still cradling his face as he glared at Danae, "'twas just one big ole accident, and I'm none the worse for wear... so, you can just go on now".... It took a good deal of sweet- talk on Katey's part to coax the cop to leave them be, Danae just standing there and trying to contain her laughter that was currently bottled up inside her. Finally  
  
though, the three were left alone, and it was time for Danae and Katey to get on. As they turned and started for the awaiting stewardess, Danae felt a hand touch her left shoulder. She reeled about slowly, taking a small step back, seeing Aaron.  
  
"What," she quipped quickly, her brow furrowing and her eyes narrowing to slits, "I said I'm sorry, so gone on, do somethin to benefit the, like ride a motorcycle off a cliff." Aaron just smiled. He still was holding his cheek, which glowed with the inflamed heat of his blood.  
  
"You owe me, girly girl. I coulda had you arrested right then, so you best be nice ta me... and besides, I'm headin for the States meself." He reached into his pocket and retrieved a ticket, waving it in front of both girls, a smirk on his pink lips.  
  
"I hate you...." was all Danae said, her voiced roiling with agitation at the thought of spending so much time in one space with... ugh... him. She turned about, sulking her way towards the terminal stewardess that stood impatiently for the three of them. They went on the plane  
  
together, managing, barely, to withdraw from any smart remarks or quips. But, when they got on, ever other person, and their brother it seemed, was sitting. No, how could this be? Damn, damn, damn! The same stewardess that had taken their tickets escorted them down the row, showing them to their seats. Yes, that's right, THEIR seats. All next to each other, Danae right snug by Aaron. Nuh uh, she'd rather spend the ride with her head out the loo that the plane had. Katey sighed deeply and agreed to switch seats with Danae, being a much more tolerant type of gal than Danae ever could be. The three piled in, a lewd grin on Aaron's face as they got seated. 'This,' Danae thought, 'must be what Hell is.' 


	6. What was revealed and what has yet to st...

A/N & Disclaimer: Well, I'm back and this time I wrote the chapter. Yes I did. Zeemon is happy that he got to write. Yes I know I'm really sorry about not really writing part of it, but my fic, my rules. So Flip you if ya don't like it! I don't own Digimon, if I did it would be just a little different. Oh and this '~' the squiggly thing, marks singing. I am sooooo sorry it took so long, but it was promotion preparations at school sooo, it took a little longer than planed! I am now a freshman!!!! Waahoo hooo!!!!! Wait let me check something. Nope I didn't purchase or receive the rights to Digimon so. enjoy what I do own and that's the story!  
  
  
  
Lia and Teresa sat on a couch in the Ichijouji apartment with their Digimon on their laps. "So you guys just went into Ken's room to check out the noise, right?" Izzy asked the girls. They shook their heads in response as Minomon came bouncing up to sit on Lia's lap. She welcomed him by scratching him behind the ear.  
  
"Lia, You're gonna spoil him, if you haven't already," Ken said to his cousin.  
  
"He deserves it. Me and Teresa wouldn't have made it without him. Thanks for coming after us though, Ken. You too, Matt. Thanks a lot." Matt just nodded and asked to talk to Ken a minute.  
  
************  
  
"Is there something wrong, Matt?" Ken asked when they got to his room.  
  
"Not really, but I thought I should clear this with you first."  
  
"Clear what? Matt what are you talking about?" Ken leaned against desk and looked at Matt utterly confused.  
  
"I'm in love with your cousin and I don't know how to tell her." Ken shook his head. "And don't even start in on how 'I'm the famous rock star and I can't even tell one girl how I feel' 'cause TK got there first." Ken stifled a laugh at how nervous his friend was.  
  
"I think you've got nothing to worry about. I give you the go ahead. Good Luck."  
  
"Thanks Ken."  
  
*****************************  
  
"Hey do you think we should call the others and have them come over?" Izzy asked when they came back into the living room.  
  
"We'll tell them to come over tomorrow. I think we should-" Ken was cut off by a loud thunder crash. "Then again, they should come over before the streets are flooded." Izzy grabbed the phone and started to dial the older DigiDestined while Ken emailed the younger ones. Lia quietly excused herself from Teresa and went to her room.  
  
"What's wrong with Lia?" Matt asked Teresa, with a very concerned look on his face.  
  
"Nothing at all!" she said a *little* too quickly.  
  
"That's real convincing. So what's wrong with her?" Teresa shook her head. "Then I'll just have to ask her." Before Teresa could tell him not to, Matt was at Lia's door knocking.  
  
"GO AWAY! Leave me ALONE, T!" came a voice through the door.  
  
"I'm not Teresa and I just wanted to know if you were ok."  
  
"Fine! Go AWAY who ever is there!" came a muffled reply.  
  
"Not until I know you're ok."  
  
"Just Go!"  
  
"Not a chance Lia. Either you tell me or I come in to find out! I'm really worried about you, please tell me." The door opened a crack and one watery, blue-green eye peeked out through it. The eye started to grow wide when she recognized the blue ones staring back.  
  
"I'm fine. Your concern is noted and appreciated, Matt. Just leave me alone for a while." her voice trailed off as her eye showed that she really didn't want to be alone.  
  
"You sure?" He looked at her and his eyes showed pure concern that had only seen from her friends back in America and her family.  
  
"No. Come on in." She opened the door and let him in. "I'm never ok," she said as she sat down by the window and drew her knees to her chin.  
  
"Why not? Is it because you miss your friends and parents?" She nodded.  
  
"I miss Momma and Papa a lot. I was. was. I was." She broke down in tears. Matt put his arms around her. She turned threw her arms around his neck and sobbed in his arms.  
  
"It's alright Lia. Everything's gonna be ok. I'm here for you. Ssshhhhhhhhhhh." He whispered soothing words to her as she cried. When she was done, she still sat there, taking in the wonderful feel of his embrace. "You ok now?"  
  
"Yes. Thanks a lot. I really needed someone, and I still do, but thank you for being here now." He pushed some hair back from her face.  
  
"I'll always be here for you Lia." He looked into her eyes. "I promise."  
  
"Thank you, Matt. You don't know how much that means to me." She gave him another quick hug. "Figure I should tell someone."  
  
"Tell someone what?" he asked. The look on her face was serious, but still confused.  
  
"I have this. well its sort of a sixth sense I guess you could say." Matt's jaw dropped as she continued. "I mean its, well, I know when things are coming and going, good or bad, and whether someone is ok or not. I can also tell who it is to certain extent if I concentrate." She looked over at Matt who was still next to her. "I know you probably think I'm some freak now, but that's really the one thing about me that only six people know. My family doesn't even know."  
  
"You really should tell Ken. He needs to know. I think you're very special, Lia, and *I* would have to be some kind of freak not to see you're still the kind, loving, beautiful person you were before you told me. I'm gonna go back to the living room, and, no, I won't tell. I'll see you when you come in." He leaned over and kissed her already rosy cheek.  
  
"Ok, Matt. Thank you." She stood up and watched him leave. 'He likes me. He likes me! Oh My God!!!!!! Matt Ishida Likes Me!!!!!!!!!!!!' Lia felt like singing, but didn't. She fixed her hair, straightened her clothes, and walked into the living room, a slight smile on her face.  
  
Lia sat down next to Matt and Teresa and slightly smiled at everyone. Matt smiled back warmly and nodded. Teresa gave her a look that said 'You told him something, do I know?'  
  
"Are you okay Lia?" asked Izzy.  
  
"Yes, Thanks for asking." Ken looked uneasy and Teresa cast him a worried glance. "Are the other DigiDestined coming?"  
  
"Yeah. They should start arriving soon," Ken replied. Suddenly the power went out and thunder crashed loudly. Lia inhaled sharply and got a death grip on the couch. Teresa turned towards her, but couldn't see a thing. Matt tried to take her hand, never could quite find it. Ken started to look for a flashlight. Lighting flashed and everyone saw Lia. She looked as if she were staring a ghost dead in the face. She was definitely scared of the raging tempest outside. Matt and Teresa immediately tried to calm her down. The doorbell rang and she screeched, jumping into Matt's arms, sobbing wildly. Tai, Sora, TK, Kari, and Yolei walked in very confused and worried. Teresa and Ken tried to find some sort of light and came up with an old camping lantern and some candles. The power came back on to reveal Lia walking towards her room and Matt following her.  
  
"What's wrong with Lia?" asked Sora.  
  
********************************  
  
"Lia, You're as white as a sheet. What's wrong?" Matt asked as they entered Lia's room. "Is it this storm or something else?"  
  
"I don't know anymore Matt. I just don't know. The night was a lot like this one except, we were on our way to a Christmas Eve party." Lia looked out the window and then leaned against it crying.  
  
"Who is 'we' Lia? You and your parents?" He walked over to her as she nodded. "What happened?" She nodded.  
  
"We were on our way to the party, when this monster came out of the trees. My dad swerved to avoid it. That's when I saw my first Digimon, I guess, since living in Hollywood could start to warp a person's mind. Uh lemme think. Teresa and Taylor were in my car and Trista, Bunnie, Rei, Willis, and Ami were in the other."  
  
"Did you say Willis? Does he live in Colorado?"  
  
"Yeah, he's pretty smart and really nice. My family was out there buying horses when I met him. Why?"  
  
"Well don't you just know damn near all the original DigiDestined?"  
  
"I do? Well, anyway we all saw it, but our car crashed. Taylor was really banged up. Then, it was also storming when Sam died, when Kayla died, and when our car crashed the second time."  
  
"Second time?"  
  
"This was the one that killed my parents. We were on our way home, to Hideaway, from a dinner party, when there was something on the road. Papa tried to stop, but we started to skid. I ducked down behind the seat and the next thing that I knew we hit something, *hard*. I felt two sharp pains, it's almost like a needle poking you in the heart, and I knew they were dead. That's what happened when Kayla died, I felt those pains. It hurts worse depending on how close to the person I am." Matt hugged her tightly. "I felt so alone. They left me all alone." Lia broke into fresh tears.  
  
"You're not alone, Lia. You've got Ken, your Aunt and your uncle, Teresa, your other friends, the rest of us here, me." Matt trailed off. He wasn't sure he wanted to go any further than that.  
  
"Please Matt for your own good, don't get too close to me. I don't want anything to happen to you." Lia had worked her way out of Matt's arms and got a picture frame off the wall. It was a collage of pictures. "They've either been really hurt or died because they got close. I don't want to add anymore pictures to it, especially yours." Matt looked at the picture she held out. One picture was of two little girls of about six sitting next to each other on a swing. One was in a Tae Kwon Do outfit and the other was in a ballet outfit. Another picture was of Lia and a boy dressed in all black. They were definitely backstage somewhere. They were wearing Korn shirts and flashing horns at the camera. Another was a picture of Lia, Teresa, and a girl with pink hair on horses. The last one was Lia and her parents.  
  
"Who's the one with pink hair?" Matt asked as Lia was getting a big picture album out.  
  
"Bunnie. She is one of the best martial arts students I know. And I know some of the best from all over the country, I mean USA." Matt smiled. Lia was turning to a certain page in the book that had a picture of seven girls and three guys standing in a big park huddled together, laughing like crazy. Matt's eyes grew wide as he recognized the second pink haired girl that was hanging onto a tall blond; her back was to Bunnie's.  
  
"That's Mimi. You never said you knew Mimi!"  
  
"Yeah, who do you think is in charge of costumes when we compete?"  
  
"How can you say that you're alone when you have so many people there for you?"  
  
"It just feels that way." Matt hugged her again.  
  
"Never feel alone, Lia." Matt kissed her cheek. "You have me here for as long as you want me."  
  
"If you get hurt, I warned you." she said as she turned and hugged him back. "You understand?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Matt joked as he pulled her close.  
  
"Maybe we should get back before Teresa kills someone for looking at her wrong."  
  
"Tai wouldn't be that stupid would he?" Lia raised an eyebrow. "Point taken. Okay, just don't gossip with Teresa too much when we get in there." She flashed him an innocent look and pulled him towards the living room.  
  
**********************  
  
Teresa sighed and looked at everyone and noticed that they were all looking at her. "What did I do?" she asked.  
  
"What's wrong with Lia?" asked the tall boy with brown hair.  
  
"Well, it's just. umm. it's." Teresa turned her head and said, "Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Tell Tai what, Te?" asked Lia as she and Matt came back into the room.  
  
"What was bothering you," was Teresa's response.  
  
"It's nothing now, but thanks for caring."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Yolei.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Lia sat down next to Teresa and elbowed her in the side. "So is this everyone?"  
  
"No, and your not at all shocked by this?" asked TK.  
  
"Well after Ken and your brother nearly gave me a heart attack in the DigiWorld, nothing will probably ever surprise me again." Lia closed her eyes and smiled. Teresa was giggling like mad.  
  
"Really? Now that's a new one!" exclaimed Joe as he came in followed by Cody and Davis.  
  
"Ack!!!!!" Lia jumped.  
  
"You evil liar! Lia how can you lie to us like that?" asked Davis in mock disbelief. He sat down hard on the floor laughing.  
  
"Well if I was lying to you Davis, easily."  
  
"Ouch! That was harsh." Kari flinched at the words.  
  
"She roasted you, boy!" exclaimed Teresa.  
  
"Roasted? When she put me in an oven?" Davis looked very confused, as well as almost everyone else. Lia laughed and Teresa blushed and looked down quickly trying to hide it.  
  
"Not literally, Davis. It's a slang term used commonly in America. It's like saying I. insulted you." Davis looked thoughtful for a minute, then shrugged it off.  
  
"It wasn't that insulting." Lia smiled and nodded. "You must be Lia's friend Teresa from America." Teresa nodded.  
  
"And you're Davis. Tai, TK, Joe, Cody," Teresa, who had been pointing at everyone when she said their name, was stuck so she glanced at Lia.  
  
"Sora, Yolei, Kari. That's everyone that's new to you."  
  
"No, it's not," said Cody. "There are still five more." Lia looked lost then it hit her, as well as her hand.  
  
"Your Digimon! How dumb of me." The five Digimon came out of the two duffel bags.  
  
"Hi, I'm Poromon. Yolei and I are partners!"  
  
"Isn't he adorable?" asked Yolei as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Hi. I'm Patamon, TK and I have been friends since the first summer."  
  
"When the original DigiDestined went the first time, right?" asked Teresa. TK nodded as Patamon flew up and sat on his head.  
  
"I'm Gatomon. Kari and I are the eighth DigiDestined and Digimon," said a catlike Digimon.  
  
"I'm DemiVeemon. Davis and I are a team." The girls laughed as a beige Digimon was bouncing around the room, obviously happy to be out of the bag.  
  
"Really Upamon." Cody shook his head.  
  
"He's adorable!" cried Lia as she picked up the Digimon. "So, your name is Upamon. I'm Lia, and this is Teresa."  
  
"Ohhh, he is sooo cute! Ahhh.." Cody blushed as the two girls poured over the small Digimon. Suddenly, Horsenamon, Spritemon, and Minomon came running in.  
  
"Something's happened!" cried Horsenamon. This got everyone's attention and they looked at the three Digimon that just came in.  
  
"Someone's entered the DigiWorld!" Spritemon declared her eyes wide.  
  
"Come and take a look, Ken!" Minomon said. Ken got up to go and Lia followed her cousin and stood at the door ready to relay any messages.  
  
"Lia, ask Izzy if there's a way to see who it is."  
  
"Izzy, is there any way to see who, or what it is in the digital world?"  
  
"Not without going." Izzy stated.  
  
"Then let's go!" cried Davis. The whole team looked at each other.  
  
"Well gang? What do you say we join the fight again?" asked Tai.  
  
"When do we leave?" Sora asked gripping his arm and leaning against him. The others agreed and they all transported to the DigiWorld.  
  
*******************  
  
"Where are we?" asked Bunnie as she climbed to her feet, She had just awoken. 'The last thing I remember was Tris, Rei, and I checking that program the main computer downloaded.' She turned around as she heard a groan behind her. She got in the fight stance out of habit, and because it could be anything. 'I don't know where I am or if they came with me. The best thing I can do is defend myself and stay low.' She was right because she was in the middle of a mountainous forest. There was very little light and even less flat land. There were rocks jutting up almost everywhere. "Great," mumbled Bunnie. "All terrain practice with an unknown opponent. Just how I want to spend my weekend."  
  
"Don't jump me or I'll drop my computer and you won't have an opponent for very long." Rei stood up, fumbling with her laptop. "Now let's see all systems are.. Not ok.. What the bloody hell?!?!?!? What is up with this?"  
  
"With what?" Trista pulled herself from the rocks she fell between as best she could. Bunnie walked over and offered her hand as their friend was going frantic above her laptop. "Rei?"  
  
"."  
  
"Yo! Computer Wizardess!"  
  
"."  
  
"Do you have any idea where the bloody hell we are? Hello? I know you heard me! Do you even know what's wrong with your laptop?" Trista was trying to be patient with the dark haired girl, but she just wasn't cooperating.  
  
"Hello you wanna be Washuu freak! We are trying to make contact with that brain of yours that is in another dimension! Hey, even the pink haired weirdo in the series pays more attention to her surroundings than you do! REI!!!"  
  
"Yes?" Rei looked at them as if she was just hearing them. "The compass is whack, so is the temp radar, AND so is my link with the main computer."  
  
"Does that mean we're pretty far from Hideaway? Or that the area is screwed?" They had no idea that they were stuck in another world.  
  
"Very articulate, Bunnie."  
  
"Thanx. I think." Trista shook her head.  
  
"Okay you two enough of this lets just try to find a way out of here, Ok?" Trista put her hands on her hips in frustration. "Huh?!" Trista felt something on her belt. 'Belt? I was wearing a dress suit.' She glanced at the girls. 'And weren't they like in their pajamas still?' "Girls take a look at your clothes." The two younger girls glanced down.  
  
"Wow. I love this shirt! Ohhhh.. And I got these cool hip-hugger jeans and Yippee! New combat boots!" Bunnie was practically drooling over her shirt that was Sailor Moon, hip-huggers that had the signatures of famous anime and manga characters all over them. She also had her over the elbow finger- less gloves.  
  
"Interesting. I wonder who changed us and if it was even human." Rei was in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, combat boots were on her feet also. "Well I do know we are not in California. This territory is way too mountainous to still be in California."  
  
"Then where are we Miss. Genius?" asked Bunnie.  
  
"Does it really look like she knows?" asked Trista. Bunnie shook her head. "Now, Rei. What is this?" Trista held out was attached to her belt. Rei put down her computer.  
  
"Do I look that smart? Wait, don't answer that cause I know you'll both say yes," Rei said as she put her hands on her own hips. "Huh?! I got one too."  
  
"Yeah. Two whatchamacallits and three girls stuck in BFE." Bunnie sighed and pulled herself up on a rock to sit. As she did, her hand grazed something on her own waist. "Well, What do ya know? Then I'll correct myself. Three Whatcha- OHMYGOD!!! What the hell?!!!?!?!?!?!" she yelled as three things came bounding out of the trees at them. One was blue, silver, and black. It looked like a bouncing head with a silver crescent shaped horn on her head and her hair was black. The rest was a light, furry, sky blue. Another was a grayish blue, with a seal like texture, and bat wings on the side of its head. The last one was an orange head with a lot of feathers, kinda like a peacock on its butt area. A/N: sorry but there was no other ways to describe the damn thing.  
  
"You're here, you're here, you're here, you're here!" the three things chorused.  
  
"Huh?!?!?!" The three girls were looking from the three 'things' in front of them to each other and back to them.  
  
"What are you talking about, 'we're here'?" asked Trista.  
  
"We're your Digimon partners! I'm Ejyaimon, and you and I are to be working together Trista," the orange Digimon replied.  
  
"I'm Beebomon!" cried the grayish blue one. "You and I are gonna be BEST friends! Forever, and ever, and ever, and ever! Is that okay with you, Rei?" The small Digimon was bouncing around her feet, but stopped and looked up at her awaiting an answer.  
  
"Well. I already have a best friend, many actually, but what's one more?" asked Rei as she bent down near the Digimon.  
  
"Yippee!" it cried as it started to jump around again, while Rei watched fascinated.  
  
"So, you must be my partner. What's your name?" Bunnie asked the remaining Digimon.  
  
"I'm Crescentmon. I think that we will be friends than partners. Partners is more of a forced short term project buddy thing, but friends trust each other and are lifelong companions."  
  
"Yeah. even when they are far away." Bunnie whispered, thinking of Teresa and Lia. "Do you guys know where we are?" Bunnie asked her voice raising.  
  
"Yes. You're all in the Digital World, a world parallel to your own. You are also DigiDestined, but that is sorta a long story, and what we really need to do is find a way to get home," Ejyaimon said from Trista's arms.  
  
"But don't you live here?" asked Rei who had also picked up her Digimon.  
  
"Our home is with you, cause we are to protect you!" said Beebomon.  
  
"Protect us? From who, why, and how did you know our names?" asked Bunnie, who didn't like to feel like she needed protection. She liked the feel of freedom, of independence.  
  
"We've been waiting for you. Our whole purpose in life is to fight by your sides in battle and protect you from the evils of the DigiWorld." Crescentmon explained to them. She looked up at Bunnie to see the girl looking really down.  
  
"Why don't we find a way home and try to figure more of this out when we get there?"  
  
"Okay." The three girls walked next to each other, each of them in their own separate world.  
  
"Do you humans always act so quiet?" asked Beebomon as he hovered in between Trista and Rei.  
  
"No. Hey I know why don't we sing one of our old numbers to lighten the mood Bunnie?"  
  
"Great Idea Trista! Which one?" Bunnie perked up slightly.  
  
"Here's to the night?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"That's a great one you guys, we were all together then and we were all happy." Rei was pulling up the file with just the music. The two girls began the song trying to lift their spirits and keep their hopes up.  
  
*********************  
  
"Okay, we've got mountains all around us and forest to the north and to the east. We've got a cliff to the west and a huge river to the south. Izzy where does the digivice say the three 'things', and I use the term loosely, are?" Tai took charge as soon as everyone was with it.  
  
"Dude, the only way we can really go Tai!" said a very annoyed Lia.  
  
"She has a point Tai." Izzy was trying to hold back a snicker as Tai shoot Lia a look. She responded with sticking her tongue out at him. They began their hike north after a little more arguing. Soon, the joking was boring and everyone was just walking quietly. Lia couldn't stand the silence started to hum some songs she remembered from America. Teresa soon joined in. The two were lost in their music as everyone else started to glance at them and smile.  
  
'I can understand why she likes music so much, it always helps one to just get away from life when it's hard.' Matt was looking at the back of Lia's head, thinking random thoughts about the brown haired girl. Their Digimon had caught up with them just a bit ago. Most were talking with their Digimon and catching up on events in both worlds. During all this Lia and Teresa were walking a little ahead of the group.  
  
"Hey! Teresa, do you hear that?" Lia asked stopping short.  
  
"Hear what?" Teresa asked continuing to walk forward.  
  
"Listen, stupid," Lia whispered. The other DigiDestined had come to almost a complete stop behind them, totally oblivious to the conversation-taking place in front of them. "Do you hear that?!?" Lia was almost excited.  
  
"It's. Oh My God. That's got to be them. We have been with them this long if we didn't know their voices we'd be."  
  
"Dumb," the two said together. They listened closely again to see where the song was coming from.  
  
"This way," Teresa said pointing northeast. The two girls took off not saying a word to anybody about where they were going, their Digimon silently trying to keep up.  
  
"Hey! Teresa, Lia! Where are you going?" Joe saw the two take of and called after them. Ken, Matt, Tai, Davis, and TK took off after them running as fast as they could. Leaving the rest to bring up the rear more slowly.  
  
**************  
  
There they were, just walking and singing. They were oblivious to the fact that Lia and Teresa were there, let alone heard them.  
  
~".. Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive  
  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
  
Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gonna come to soon,"~  
  
"Don't Let me let you Go!!!" came a cry from the forest. The two girls stopped singing as they recognized it as the next part of the song.  
  
"Hey! Who said as soon as we get here to stop?" asked Lia as she crashed through the trees.  
  
"LIA!!!!!!" The four met in a hug.  
  
"Don't leave me out!" Teresa jumped out the trees and joined in the hugging.  
  
"TERESA!!!!!!" The girls were so happy it was meaningless gabbling with no real words that could be deciphered. The guys had stopped and were watching the girls from the trees. The rest of the group came up in a noisy rush.  
  
"Hush!" hissed Matt, Tai and Ken. TK and Davis were just looking at the five girls very confused. The girls were starting to giggles as Lia and Teresa jerked their heads in their general direction.  
  
"They caught on," Matt stated simply.  
  
"Yeah. Lia's got that look in her eyes when she knows one of my secrets," Ken added.  
  
"Alright y'all gigs up! Come on out! Ken, Matt, Tai, Davis, do I have to go through everybody?!?!?" Lia called over her shoulder, while Teresa was laughing along with the other three girls.  
  
"How do you do it Lia? You never told me," Ken said as he emerged from the undergrowth.  
  
"Do I ever explain myself?"  
  
"Not even when you get in trouble."  
  
"Lia? In trouble? Never!!" cried Bunnie, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Whatever, Bunnie! Like you are an angel? Ha, now that one is funny!"  
  
"I never said that Lia!"  
  
"Didn't have to, pinky!"  
  
"Pinky!!!??!?!? You wanna rumble or somethin' Devereaux?!?!! If so, bring it on! I'll kick your ass any day of the week!"  
  
"So that's how you lost the competition? It was on the weekend?"  
  
"Oh come on you two! You haven't seen each other in over a month and all you can do is fight?" asked Trista stepping in between the two. The rest of the DigiDestined had emerged and watched wide eyed as the two clashed.  
  
"Yes!" they answered the oldest girl as one voice.  
  
"Li, Bunns come on! It's so not like we were on bad terms when we left or anything," Teresa was surprised at how her friends were acting. Then Rei interrupted by saying,  
  
"Hello!!!!!! We are still lost and you two are fighting??!!!!?!? Save it for the ring ladies! Oh and by the way I use that term loosely."  
  
"That's it get back here Rei Jones so I can shove that laptop right-- mmmppphhhmmm!!!!!" Two people grabbed from behind Lia, and her mouth was covered. "Lia, I know America is like a little more open about some things but that is just uncalled for," Matt's voice was behind her.  
  
"We do support your endeavors in most things but not this time." That was Izzy's voice. "We would release your mouth now but we fear the outpouring of words and phrases we'd hear." Lia hung her head and mumbled something that sounded like 'sorry guys. I lost it. bad' anything else was too hard to figure out. The hand was removed from her mouth.  
  
"Hey Rei! I still think you're a bitch, but that's why I keep ya around, ya know?" she called to the girl who had ducked behind Teresa for protection.  
  
"S'all right! Apology accepted!"  
  
"American girls are more confusing than normal girls." Davis muttered to TK. "I used to wonder which was weirder, DigiDestined girls or just normal girls, but there is now two new categories. American DigiDestined girls and American girls. Life is difficult."  
  
"Nope, it's just love and girls." TK said.  
  
"Hey at least you got Kari."  
  
"Huh?" TK's eyes got big and he blushed.  
  
"Come on EVERYBODY knows you got Kari. you know you are gonna ask her out, right? I mean you guys click, as Lia has so often pointed out in the last month she's been here."  
  
"Sure, Davis. me and Kari." his blushed deepened as he said the words. Davis was heading toward everyone else, not knowing TK was now incredibly amazed that the maroon haired boy had figured out that he liked Kari.  
  
*********************  
  
"Okay, this is Ken, my cousin," Lia smiled as she smacked his shoulder.  
  
"Nice to meet you ah." Ken realized that Lia hadn't introduced her friends.  
  
"Trista, and this is Bunnie and Rei. We've heard a lot about all of you," informed Trista.  
  
"Wish we had heard more about you." Joe said with a dazed look on his face, while looking Trista over.  
  
"Probably woulda preferred pictures." Bunnie muttered, and got pinched on the shoulder from Lia. "Ouch!" she cried as she shot Lia a look of death.  
  
"Can it, ya pink horned devil," snapped Lia as Trista starts to blush.  
  
"Isn't that the net name given to Rini?" Davis asked getting some very confused looks from his friends.  
  
"You like anime, too?" Bunnie asked, with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Maybe. Hey, you're cute." Both blush.  
  
"You're kinda cute, too," she's says then gives him a full once over. "Skip that you're very cute." Davis blushed even harder. She smiled, as he turned his back and muttered something in Tai's general direction.  
  
"Maybe he'll stop going after Kari now." Matt whispered to Lia, who smacked him.  
  
"Gods! How uninformed are you Matt?!?!? That stopped about three weeks ago!" Lia whispered back. Matt looked at her very surprised. "Obviously, very uninformed. Anywho, okay this is Joe, Izzy, Davis." As Lia said his name he almost fell as she yanked him into view from his conversation with Tai, which caused him to blush again.  
  
"Uh.heh, heh.. Hi?" Davis was obviously nervous about something.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tai, and this is Sora," Tai put his arm around her as he said her name. "Yolei, my little sister Kari, TK. You all know each other." The last part was more of a statement rather than a question.  
  
"She didn't tell you about us?" asked Bunnie as she glared Lia down.  
  
"Of course I did!" exclaimed Lia. "Just not many pictures."  
  
"That's okay. We don't flaunt pictures either," said Trista, still looking at Joe out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Trista, at least to us, you are being a little obvious." Rei stated never looking up from her laptop.  
  
"What? Obvious about what? What am I doing?" Trista asked, with the beginning of a blush crossing her strong, beautiful features.  
  
"Sure." Lia, Rei, Teresa, and Bunnie said at the same time, rolling their eyes.  
  
"That's just a tad frightening." whispered TK to Yolei, Kari, Davis, Ken, and Cody. They nodded as they looked back at the girls. Lia and Teresa were leaning over Rei's shoulders as Trista started to talk to Joe. Bunnie had sat down across from Rei. She looked at them, smiled warmly and winked. Davis blushed and turned around to the other second round chosen children. Kari and Yolei started to giggle and TK and Ken started in on how he was being almost as obvious as he had been with Kari.  
  
"Well, I guess this time I'll ask you guys for help so I don't make a fool out of myself. You guys will help me right?"  
  
"Of course! What are friends for?" asked Ken. TK nodded. Kari was about to say something when Yolei grabbed her shoulder and pointed toward where Lia, Teresa, and their friends were. Izzy was now talking to Rei, his face full of animation. Occasionally he would point at the screen of her laptop. Every so often she would nod and say something, Izzy would be listening intently. Tentomon and Beebomon looked back and forth between the two humans before shrugging their shoulders, as best they could, and starting their own conversation. Lia and Teresa were standing with Bunnie, Trista, Cresentmon, Ejyaimon, Joe, and Gomamon, the girls staring in disbelief. Lia nudged Teresa and gave her a look. Teresa in turn nudged Bunnie, who nudged Trista. Trista just nodded absently, as Joe raised an eyebrow at the two and shrugged. Everyone seemed to notice the two computer geniuses, but themselves.  
  
"They make a cute couple." giggled Lia to Teresa and Bunnie. They nodded and giggled themselves. The three of them getting into a conversation that was a lot of 'what if' situations. The conversation had gone on almost unnoticed until Bunnie exclaimed,  
  
"That would be wiggy, Lia!!!! What a great idea!!!!" The three girls noticed that everyone else was pretty quiet and probably looking at them. They leaned in and started to whisper again.  
  
"Not that talking to friends or making friends is a bad thing," Tai said suddenly, placing a hand on Sora's shoulder, which she took. "But I think we should all be getting home, wherever that is." Trista nodded in agreement as she got up from the rock she had been sitting on talking with Joe.  
  
"How exactly do we get home, I mean, WE don't even know how we got here. We just looked up this program that the computer uploaded it's self. Next thing we know we're waking up here. Where ever here is.." Trista commented.  
  
"Well, here is the digital world, getting home is a question of finding the right portal," Joe started to explain.  
  
"And if we find the wrong portal?" asked Trista.  
  
"I hope you can speak whatever language is spoken where you end up." Izzy said as he helped Rei up from her seat.  
  
"Oh, that's not good." Trista muttered.  
  
"Not really, but getting here was the portal, and are you guys okay, since you all were knocked out when you came here?" Joe looked Trista over, concern in his eyes.  
  
"We're all okay, Joe. It's nothing more than a few bumps and bruises. Nothing we haven't had before." She smiled at him warmly as Everyone started off towards the portal that they knew about.  
  
"Hey Lia, why can't we all just go with you guys and you fly us home?" asked Bunnie.  
  
"I can't." she responded, a fake smile on her face.  
  
"Why not? Any other time you'd."  
  
"Bunnie. I can't is I can't."  
  
"But Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"You haven't told them, then?"  
  
"Told us what?" Davis asked.  
  
"Nothing important." said a very nervous Lia.  
  
"The fact that she's.."  
  
"Bunnie, shut up, please." said Lia.  
  
"Why? Shouldn't they know? They are all your friends right? So why haven't you told them?"  
  
"Different times," Lia muttered.  
  
"Bull shit! That's is such a lame excuse!! You should just tell them that you're loaded and get it over with!"  
  
"Thanx Pinky.. Such a great way to put it."  
  
"Wait a minute.. Loaded? Lia is loaded? As in rich?" Matt asked, looking at Lia wide eyed for the second time that night.  
  
"Heh heh heh, well um. ah.. umm. well. uh.. ah.." Lia muttered nervously, looking at the ground.  
  
"Just say yes. I mean, the Maranello for Trista B-Day, the new equipment for the brand new studios, the gym and it's equipment, the trips to NYC, Colorado, and France, the house in the LA suburbs, the Swiss Bank account, the ranch, and paying for about seven people to live in your house in LA with servants, are all dead give-aways." Lia looked at Bunnie, very pissed.  
  
"Fine, now that the whole world knows what the hell? But it's coming out your expenses," sighed Lia in defeat. Before Bunnie could reply, Lia became stiff, her eyes wide. Matt rushed to her side, as did Trista, Teresa, and Rei. Matt took her hand trying to comfort her. Someone started laughing.  
  
"Really, it's not funny," Teresa said, not turning away from her friend, who was mumbling something about 'he's coming'.  
  
"Uh. Teresa, that wasn't any of us." Ken told her, laying a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It wasn't?" she asked turning to him. He shook his head.  
  
"Well, if they are all panicking too, what do you think?" sneered a male voice from above. They all looked including Lia, who seemed to be ok again. "And to think, you are the ones that were chosen." he smirked.  
  
"Who is this guy, Matt?" Lia whispered. Matt shook his head, his hand never leaving hers. She squeezed it a little, getting a reassuring squeeze back. The boy was dressed in a poet's shirt and dark pants. He also bore a flowing cape of a green with a flame design.  
  
"If you have a question, ask someone who has the answer!" said a female voice from behind the boy. "Revealed Secrets!!!!!" The attack came at Lia, Matt, Trista, Rei, and Bunnie. Trista, Rei, and Bunnie dove out the way.  
  
"Matt, look out!" Lia said as she pushed him out of the attacks way, quickly trying to force herself out of the way, too. Only to be caught in the wave of power and thrown against a tree, out cold.  
  
*-----------------------------------------*  
  
"Where am I? Is this the digital world? It's so dark.." Lia woke to find herself alone and far away from any mountains. "Wait a minute. This doesn't feel. right.. I. could I be. dreaming.? No. This feels too real for a normal dream. What did Rei warn me about many people with psychic abilities.. Something about extra sight or something... Dreams that revealed secrets were called. come on Lia.. This deals with you. Visions!!! They're called visions, but what is this one about. And why should I have one? Rei said that either I would have had them already or I would have to be an advanced psychic in order to have them. this is too much." Lia got up and looked around to see a huge black tower. 'Control Spire.' she thought. "What? How do I know that? It seems so. different.. This can't be now. is it the past.?"  
  
"You worthless excuse for a Digimon!!!" there was a yell of rage from the other side of the Control Spire, followed by the crack of a whip.  
  
"I'm sorry m-m-m-aster.." Lia walked around to see Wormmon kneeling as best he could in front of a boy with purple hair. He wore a cape and bodysuit. His eyes were hidden behind purple tinted glasses in gold frames. 'What's he doing to Wormmon?' Lia thought angrily. 'And where is Kennie? What did he do with my cousin? I know that he wouldn't let anything happen to Wormmon or visa versa.. What is going on here?..' Lia thoughts were interrupted as the picture changed and she saw TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Armidillomon, Cody, Yolei, and Hawkmon tied, hanging helplessly from a horizontal pole. "Oh my gods. Guys are you okay??" They didn't respond. 'Stupid. this is a memory, it's not happening now.' Lia scolded herself, as she started to look around some more.  
  
"What luck you all dropped by. You see it's Deltamon's lunchtime, and I think eating your friends will make a well-balanced meal, don't you?" the same boy from before laughed. Lia saw him on a cliff near the frightening sight of the DigiDestined. Something about that voice sounded so familiar.  
  
"Oh, no you won't! I'll never let you get away with this, Kaizer!" 'Davis,' Lia thought as she saw him standing up to the 'Kaizer'. Davis was very upset.  
  
"It appears you have no choice. If you want mercy, you must beg for it."  
  
"What the fuck?" asked Lia. She looked at Davis who looked utterly confused.  
  
"Huh?" Lia heard Veemon from beside Davis. He was just as confused as they were.  
  
"You heard me, you pathetic loser! Now on your knees and beg!" Lashed the cold voice. "Please Master, spare my friends."  
  
Lia heard Veemon's yell as he told Davis not to, but the keeper of friendship's digimental was doing so anyway.  
  
The picture before her changed once again to see TK walking up and saying something to the 'Kaizer'. The Kaizer yelled something at TK and used his whip to hit the blonde's face. "Most impressive. Tell me something," TK was saying, as he touched the wounded cheek. "Do you solve everything with violence?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess so." said the Kaizer, very shaken.  
  
"Well, you have no idea about how strong the powers of darkness are or what they can truly do! They listen to no one especially a boy like you!" TK exclaimed as he leapt at the Kaizer, sending them both to the ground. As they started to fight the scene was over taken in a bright light.  
  
*------------------------------*  
  
Lia moaned as she opened her eyes slightly under the light. 'Was that really a vision.. My first one.. Was of a boy who was evil, but an important part of the digital world's history, but was in connection to me? Somehow I know him. but how?' Lia was starting to sit up when her head started pounding. 'Than again maybe not. I need some major painkillers..' She laid her head back on the pillow and looked at her surroundings. She noticed that she was at home in the apartment, in her aunt and uncle's bedroom. 'How did I get here from the Digital World?' she wondered. She lay quietly and started to hear parts of the conversation-taking place outside in the living room.  
  
"We can't ignore the fact that she said 'control spires' while she was out. That is something that can't be over looked like it was nothing!" Tai's voice floated to her ears. They had heard her say something, the name of the black towers. 'What will they do about it?' she silently asked.  
  
"Tai, we don't know if that's what she said she could have said anything for all we know! She was mumbling, for God's sakes!" Matt's voice was what came next, a small smiled played her lips. 'He doesn't know it but he's covering for me. I wish that they hadn't heard me.' she listened and heard a voice say something like 'Even if we aren't sure, we should ask her about it, shouldn't we? I mean just in case.' It might have been Cody, but she wasn't sure.  
  
"We should be focusing on whoever this new guy is! His Digimon hurt Lia, if you guys haven't noticed that point yet! We've only dealt with something like this once before, with the Kaizer, but we knew more about him since the Digimon were able to contact us and tell us about what was going on. This time it seems he's not after the Digimon, or he was waiting to see if was to have any problems while doing it. All that we know about him is the name of his Digimon's attack and the fact that he's male and it's female." Matt was talking again obviously upset, because his voice seemed to contain that hint of poison in it.  
  
"With a bad taste in clothes." Teresa's voice reached her ears, she was trying to lighten up the mood. 'Good old Teresa, always trying to keep everyone together and happy.' Lia was listening intently when she noticed that she felt someone safe come closer to the door. The door opened and Matt came in with Joe.  
  
"Hey Li, how are you feeling?" Matt asked as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Like I was in another car crash," she said, her voice a little scratchy. Joe nodded and left, but returned with a glass of water and some aspirin, which Lia took thankfully. "Thanks Joe."  
  
"It's not a problem. Will you let me take a look at your shoulder, though?" he asked. She looked at her right shoulder and noticed that it was wrapped, so she absently nodded her head in consent.  
  
"Well, since you've been out, your friends are all home safe and sound. Teresa has been threatening to put Spritemon in a cage if she didn't stay with Horsenamon and Gatomon in your bedroom. And we've been discussing that," he looked down at her, his eyes showed that he felt her condition was his fault, "boy and his Digimon that did this to you."  
  
"It's not your fault," Lia said gently. "I should have tackled you out of the way. As Rei would put it, it was a slight miscalculation." She smiled a smile that held a bit of a wince. Her shoulder was obviously hurting her. 'Don't blame yourself Matt. I can't bear to see the inner torture that you give yourself when you are upset like this.' Lia thought as she took in a sharp in take of breath as Joe applied some medicine that caused the wound to sting.  
  
"Well, the good news is that your shoulder isn't in that bad of shape. It is scraped a good deal, but there seems to be no infection or broken bones. There also is no sign of anything else that could cause any problems later on except maybe a small scar here or there. Now if you don't mind, I have to get a hold of your friend Trista so that she knows you are okay." Joe was about to leave the room when he turned around. "And don't use that shoulder for a while to be on the safe side, okay Lia?" She smiled and nodded as he left her alone with Matt.  
  
"He is crushing bad.. And so is she, but that's beside the point," she giggled. She looked over when he didn't respond. He brought a chair from the desk next to the bed.  
  
"Lia, I am so sorry. I should have reacted to what was happening.. I was so stupid, and you got hurt because of it, this is all my fault," Matt poured out as he brushed some hair away from her face.  
  
"Matt, I already told you this isn't your fault! You were in shock, it's okay. I wasn't hurt that bad," she took one of his hands," and I don't regret anything. The only thing that I have a problem with is." She trailed off and Matt gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I think I had my first vision." She looked at Matt her eyes full of worry and fright.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. Whatever it is, I know that you are stronger than it is. You just need to remember that you aren't alone." He smiled at her, "I'll help you in any way that I can." Part of the conversation in the living room was heard.  
  
"Matt has a point, we haven't had a fight like this since the Kaizer." TK's voice said.  
  
"Sorry about that guys.. I don't know what-" Ken was interrupted by Davis at this point.  
  
"It's not your fault Ken! None of it is! It wasn't you! We can't help you put it behind you, until you forgive yourself. And none of us can do that. We've forgiven you as much as we can. The rest is up to you." Lia was listening to this as Matt awaited her acknowledgement of trust, by telling him what was in her vision.  
  
With tears in her eyes she said, "Tell me about the Kaizer."  
  
****************  
  
Matt came out a few minutes after Davis had given his little speech to Ken. "Teresa, Lia wants to talk to you," he said. Teresa nodded and left her spot next to Kari and Yolei. "She thinks she had a vision of the past," he whispered to her as they entered the room. She looked at him in surprise, 'So that's what she told him.'  
  
"I should have guessed that you told him that Li," Teresa said as she sat on the bed by her.  
  
"Yeah well, I am surprised he hasn't told anybody else, but thankful." She smiled at him and took a breath. "All I know is that there was this Kaizer guy and that he was mean to Wormmon and was just an ass towards the DigiDestined, but I think that was before Ken joined the DigiDestined cause I never saw him.. I also know that your brother has a mean left hook." She saw Matt raise an eyebrow. "He stole the Kaizer in the jaw once. I just want to know why I find him so familiar and it seems I know him well ya know? It's just confusing, I mean I felt awake, but asleep." Lia looked at Teresa, who had placed a hand on her good shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, we'll tell Rei tomorrow and ask her help. She always seems to have an answer," Teresa smiled at her friend, who yawned and nodded.  
  
"Aspirins kicking in," Matt said. "See you tomorrow Lia," he said as he gave her hand a squeeze, turned and left. Lia snuggled under the covers with her friend's help.  
  
"Now, Lia, do you want me to stay in here in case you need me?" Teresa asked, putting hands on her hips in a look that said 'you know I will anyway so just say yes.' Lia nodded as she rolled onto her left side. She watched as her friend disappeared and reappeared after a few minutes, followed by her cousin.  
  
"Lia; Matt, Joe, and Trista have seen you and know you're okay, but I'm left out of the loop? I am your older cousin-"  
  
"By a month."  
  
"But still your elder and family, so good night and glad you are feeling better." He kissed her forehead and then flicked it. "Next time think of me when you get up!" he teased.  
  
"Maybe, but hopefully there won't be a next time!" she mumbled as she drifted off, to attain some much-needed slumber, in peace.  
  
  
  
A/N: So, do you like it? I know, I know, I know! I should have had this up months ago, but I recently discovered that I have a life other than my fanfics! I really do! Did I tell you that I am a freshman in High School now? Anyway Zee and I are working on the next chapter so keep a look out! 


End file.
